


In Sync

by ValmureEld



Series: I Tried Not to Get Into the Witcher and Look Where That Got Me [32]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Heartbeats, Romance, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff and hearts that's basically the entire thing, just fluff, no angst this time it's a shock to everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValmureEld/pseuds/ValmureEld
Summary: Geralt likes to tease Yennefer about her height, but it has its advantages.





	In Sync

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write fluff without the angst! I'm growing as a person!

“You know...you can take the heels off. All I have to do is bend down a little and I can still kiss you.”

Yennefer turned and glared at Geralt from near the unicorn, working at her earrings as she tossed her hair over one shoulder. Geralt smiled at her, leaning in the doorway with a fondly impish expression.

“It isn’t about reaching you,” Yennefer said, turning her back on him and taking out the other earring as she sauntered towards the closet. “It’s about not disappearing behind you at parties.”

“Not at a party now,” he pointed out, leaning his head against his forearm as he watched her fondly. “I love all five feet of you, Yen. Promise you don’t need to wear those at home.”

“I am slightly more than five foot, thank you very much,” Yennefer said testily, shedding her jacket.

“Five foot one and a few centimeters when you’re bristling.”

“Ha ha. I could say the same thing about some of your armor. Do you truly need so much pectoral girth?”

“Hey now, my breastplate serves a purpose, you know that.”

“So do my heels,” Yennefer replied crisply, hanging up her jacket and turning back to him. She strode up to him and looked him in the eye, hands on hips. “You have your weapons, I have mine. So lay off them.”

He hummed, leaning into her space. “Even with them I’m still taller than you are.”

“Ever the observant one,” she said, rolling her eyes before pulling at his collar to bring his head down for a kiss. She took her time before letting him go, appreciating the way he had to remember how to breath again after. “See? I could positively starve you that way if I wished, and then who would be the fool? Me, or the white wolf passed out like a maiden?”

“You can say that like it’s an insult but men brag about things like that over vodka, I hope you know,” he quipped, his eyes lighting with his smile. “There are plenty of men who’d brag about you stepping on them in those heels, never mind kissing them senseless.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, but couldn't fully hide her amusement. “Touche,” she said after a beat, folding her arms and cocking her head at him. “Although,” she said, reaching down and standing on one foot as she pulled her heel off. “They do prevent one thing I rather enjoy.”

“Oh?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and watching her as she removed the other heel and shoved them elegantly away with a toe before standing in front of him in her stockings. “And what’s that?”

She stepped into him so suddenly that he dropped his arm from the door frame and moved back slightly, surprise in his expression as she tucked her head into his chest. She smiled warmly and rest her hand next to her head, running it affectionately across his chest before wrapping her arms around him tenderly.

“I rather like that I am at the perfect height to listen to your heartbeat,” she said, opening her eyes and smiling up at him. She propped her chin on his chest and he chuckled, the vibration of his voice warming her through.

“Your ear does sit right about perfect, doesn’t it?” he said, returning her embrace and her affectionate gaze. “Though, you made it clear you don’t need to be standing next to me to listen.”

“No, but this is much better than hearing it by magic, I assure you. The heat of you, the feeling of your pulse beneath my head, my hands…” she shakes her head. “No magic can compare with that, Geralt.”

He hummed, bending his head and separating only long enough to press another chaste kiss to her lips.

“You know, they say two hearts sync up if they’re close,” he murmured after a time, standing contentedly in their bedroom with Yennefer resting her head against his breast. “Too bad ours can’t do that.”

“As if that has anything to do with the value of our relationship, you foolish romantic,” Yennefer teased. “Besides, I imagine they do catch pace with one-another. Mine only takes three beats for your one.”

“Four,” he corrected, but Yennefer shook her head.

“Oh no, darling. It’s three. You’re always a bit flustered around me so I took that into account.”

He snorted and shook his head.

“Still,” she said after a moment, and almost sounded a little sad, “I do like the idea of it. Fanciful as it is.”

Without warning, Geralt’s hands shifted on her back and grasped firmly at the back of her thighs, eliciting a startled yelp as he hiked her up to rest at his waist. He smirked as she stared down at him, her arms around his neck, her legs wrapping around his hips on instinct to keep herself balanced. He supported her easily, muscles strong from too many fights more than adequate to hold her up.

“There,” he smiled, tilting his head just slightly. “Now our hearts are closer to the same level with each other, instead of mine by your ear and yours by my gut.”

She laughed at him, shaking her head and pressing closer so she could kiss him again.

This time, she felt her own heart pound against his, and discovered that he was, in fact, correct.

Not that she had any plans on admitting it.


End file.
